


The past will never come back

by Kuroi



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom, Japan - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Drama, Gen, Japan, Japonia, Manga, Manga & Anime, Original Story - Freeform, Winter, dramat, manga i anime, oryginalne opowiadanie, własne opowiadanie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi/pseuds/Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z angielskiego "Przeszłość nigdy nie powróci"; tytuł kurczowo nawiązuje do fabuły, w której dziewczyna imieniem Naoki - które w rzeczywitości jest imieniem męskim (wytłumaczenie w fabule) - musi stawić czoła wielu problemom życiowym, które jej dotykają. </p>
<p>The story about a girl, who has to face a lot of hardships in her life. There's possibility that it'll be translated in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Saisho

Ulice malutkiego miasteczka w regionie Kansai zaczynały pokrywać się śnieżnobiałym puchem, mimo, iż był to dopiero początek grudnia. Wielu ludzi zaczynało zapewne myśleć o Bożym Narodzeniu, o tym, czy spędzą je ze swoją rodziną czy też ze swoją drugą połówką; jaki prezent zakupić, jak spędzić ów czas. Ja jednak, Asuhara Naoki, wiedziałam od początku, że spędzę je sama.  
Siedząc na szerokim parapecie przed oknem, wyglądałam za nie, przyglądając się ulicy, która powoli zaczęła znikać pod coraz grubszą warstwą śniegu. Żadne z tych trywialnych myśli nie przeszło mi nawet przez głowę, bowiem wiedziałam, że tego dnia, jak co roku, nie będzie w domu nikogo. Moja matka, Aiko, każdego dnia ciężko pracowała w biurze, starając się zapewnić naszej dwójce przystępny byt. Dlaczego zaś naszej dwójce? Ojciec, wskutek ciężkiej choroby - ostatniego stadium raka, przedtem którym nikt przedtem nie miał pojęcia - zmarł wiele lat temu. Dokładnie w dzień Bożego Narodzenia.

Nigdy nie należałam do osób udających tych, którymi nie są. Gdy jestem zła lub mi niejako smutno, nie wstydzę się tego pokazać innym.   
Nadchodził jednak ten dzień, przez co mój humor nie był szczególnie zachwycający. Moi przyjaciele - Hanabusa oraz Shiemi - dobrze znali tego przyczynę, zachowywali się jednak tak, jak zawsze. Nie miałam im tego za złe, wręcz przeciwnie - w wielu momentach potrafiłam zapomnieć na jakiś czas o trapiących mnie troskach.  
\- Słyszałaś ostatnie plotki? Miura z 2B wyznał miłość Mei z 2A!  
\- Niemożliwe! Czy Mei nie miała czasem chłopaka?   
\- Tak, dlatego też nie przyjęła jego wyznania.  
Powoli zaczynały mnie drażnić te głupawe rozmowy dziewcząt w szkole, których jedynymi tematami były tylko moda, wygląd i plotki, rozprzestrzeniające się niczym ogień.   
\- Nao-chan? Mówię do Ciebie - głos Shiemi rozbrzmiał tuż obok mego ucha, tak głośno, jak gdyby ktoś przyłożył do niego głośnik. Wyprowadzanie kogoś z myśli, w których był pogrążony, potrafi być bolesne.  
\- Tak, słucham. Co mówiłaś? - zmarszczyłam brwi, pocierając opuszkami palców swe skronie.  
\- Pytałam, czy wybierasz się z nami po lekcjach do nowootwartej kawiarni.   
\- Nie mam ocho-...  
\- Mam kupony! - Shiemi, uśmiechając się radośnie, zachęcająco pomachała przed moim nosem fragmentami papieru.  
\- Shiemi, nie zmuszaj jej. - niski głos Hanabusy rozbrzmiał tuż obok znikąd, tak, jakby dopiero co przeteleportował się z całkiem innego miejsca na ziemi.  
Posłałam chłopakowi spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności, bowiem skutecznie zdołał uciszyć nalegającą przedtem przyjaciółkę.  
Prawdą było, że po lekcjach zaplanowałam odwiedzić grób ojca. Cmentarz leżał na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie musiałam dojechać jednym z pociągów. Była już połowa grudnia, śnieg zaś zdawał się przybierać na sile z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej. Szybko zebrawszy się po lekcjach, ruszyłam na stację kolejową, gdzie musiałam odczekać jakiś czas na nadjeżdżający pociąg. Śnieg rzeczywiście wzbierał na sile, wyglądało na to, jakby niebawem miała dotrzeć tu śnieżyca.   
Chuchając ciepłym oddechem na zmarznięte dłonie, dostrzegłam w oddali człowieka przy grobie mego ojca. Kim może być ta osoba?, zapytałam siebie w myślach, podchodząc powoli i ostrożnie. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać w rozmowie danej osoby, którą przeprowadzał wraz z moim ojcem.  
Podszedłszy, złożyłam dłonie jak do modlitwy, po czym powiedziałam cicho:  
\- Dzień dobry.   
Osoba obok mnie, która okazała się młodym mężczyzną, uniosła nazbyt energicznie głowę i odparła:  
\- Dzień dobry, przepraszam za najście...  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, musiał być pan kimś ważnym dla ojca, skoro go pan odwiedził.   
Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen życzliwości i poniekąd szczęścia. Odkąd ojciec umarł, nie spotkałam tu ani jednej osoby, która przyszłaby w odwiedziny. Kilkakrotnie jednak dostrzegłam skromny bukiet kwiatów, lecz nigdy nie miałam okazji poznać ich doręczyciela.   
\- Bardzo mi miło, że tak uważasz.   
Przez moment jeszcze staliśmy w ciszy i skupieniu, prowadząc wewnętrzne rozmowy z moim ojcem, po czym po jakimś czasie pożegnawszy się, mężczyzna odszedł w swoim kierunku. Nie zapytałam go, kim był, choć byłam odrobinę ciekawa, kim tak młody chłopak mógł być dla mego ojca.  
W końcu postanowiłam wracać do domu, zadowolona z wizyty oraz z nieco lepszym humorem. W zamiarach miałam zapytać mamę, kim był ów mężczyzna, jednak przed budynkiem w którym znajdowało się moje mieszkanie, natknęłam się na kilka policyjnych aut. Nieświadoma niczego, powolnym i niepewnym krokiem skierowałam się w stronę otwartych do mego mieszkania drzwi, w których progu stali urzędnicy policji.  
\- Przepraszam, czy jest to pani Asuhara Naoki? Córka Nasuhary Aiko-san?


	2. Blindfolded

Serce stanęło mi na moment, po czym zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co mogło się tu wydarzyć; żadne z istniejących słów nie mogło mi przejść przez gardło, dlatego też w odpowiedzi skinęłam jedynie głową.  
\- Pani matka popełniła samobójstwo. Powiesiła się.  
Następne godziny nocy, bowiem do domu wróciłam pod wieczór, spędziłam na poczekalni w komisariacie, gdzie musiałam opowiedzieć o wszystkim, o czym wiedziałam - de facto jednak nie wiedziałam nic, o czym mogłam im powiedzieć. W dłoni trzymałam tylko zwitek papieru, który otrzymałam od jednego z policjantów. Bałam się, więc do rana siedziałam, ściskając go w dłoni.  
Nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą począć. Nigdy nie mieliśmy zbyt dobrego i bliskiego kontaktu z rodziną, tak też wraz z mamą byłyśmy zdane tylko na siebie. Za nic nie chciałam wracać do mieszkania, w którym zmarła matka. Po wielu godzinach więc postanowiłam w końcu przeczytać list, który był prawdopodobnie listem pożegnalnym od Aiko. 

Droga Naoki,  
przepraszam, że żegnam się z Tobą w tak haniebny sposób. 

Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

Skoro to czytasz, prawdopodobnie jestem już razem z Takeru w niebie. Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć, wszystko, czego nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć Ci wprost.  
Od wielu lat starałam się sprawić Tobie jak najwięcej radości i szczęścia. Wychowywanie Ciebie oraz Twoje narodziny były najwspanialszym darem, które mogłam dostać od losu wraz z Twoim ojcem. Odkąd jednak zatrudniłam się w pracy, nasze wspólne lata szczęścia zaczynały powoli tracić swój wigor.  
Pewien pracownik zaczął mnie prześladować. Godzinami wpatrywał się we mnie, był on jednak zastępcą szefa, przez co nie mogłam na niego donieść. Nie potrafiłam. Kilkakrotnie starał się mnie zaprosić w różne dziwne miejsca. Z czasem zaczynałam bać się coraz bardziej, przez co wracałam do domu taksówkami zamiast pociągiem.  
Na jakiś czas sprawa ucichła, po czym wróciła z podwójną siłą.  
Ten człowiek mnie zgwałcił. Raz, po spotkaniu z koleżankami z pracy, zaciągnął mnie w zaułek i to zrobił. Nie mogłam żyć ze świadomością, że - choć wbrew swej woli - oddałam się innemu mężczyźnie. To było ponad moje siły.  
Nigdy nie przestawałam Cię kochać. Byłaś, jesteś i będziesz dla mnie wszystkim, mimo to odchodzę. Co ze mnie za matka, pewnie myślisz?  
Pozostawiam Ci swoje pieniądze, które zdołałam zaoszczędzić oraz numer i adres zaufanego przyjaciela rodziny. Nie musisz się go obawiać - był on poniekąd uczniem Twego ojca. Tak, jak i Tobie, Nao-chan, życie przyniosło mu wiele trudności. To tata pomógł mu ponownie stanąć na nogi i żyć pełnią życia, które zostało mu dane.  
Twoja wiernie kochająca  
Aiko

Łzy, po przeczytaniu tego listu, stanęły w mych oczach, jednak nie popłynęły, jak gdyby na ich drodze zawadzała ogromna tama. Zaczęły mnie boleć, gdyż miałam uczucie, że przepełniona wodą rzeka nabiera całą swą siłą na ów mur, tak też na moment zacisnęłam z całej siły powieki, starając się odegnać wszystkie te bóle i cierpienia, zebrane we wszystkich tych łzach. Wpatrując się w zapisany adres, postanowiłam wybrać się do tego miejsca, chcąc zacząć żyć pełnią życia, tak, jak ów człowiek, którego uratował Asuhara Takeru, mój ojciec.

 

Pomimo faktu, iż postanowiłam sobie wybrać się do miejsca zamieszkania owej tajemniczej osoby, zwanej "przyjacielem rodziny", nie miałam żadnego pojęcia, jak mam się tam dostać. Śnieżyca - która pojawiła się tak, jak przypuszczałam, wciąż szalała, tym samym sprawiając, że z braku odpowiedniej widoczności, wszystkie kursy zostały zablokowane na czas nieokreślony. Wraz ze sporym bagażem - dwiema walizkami i torbą podróżną, bowiem nie potrafiłam rozstać się z moimi ulubionymi rzeczami - nie widziałam siebie idącej pieszo na drugi koniec miasta, aby stanąć u progu domu nieznanego mi człiowieka. Taksówki jednak były oblegane przez setki ludzi, chcących za wszelką cenę wrócić do domu lub dostać się do pracy. Jak miło byłoby tak łatwo wrócić do domu, pomyślałam, czując, jak powieki same opadają mi w dół. Nie mogłam jednak zasnąć - prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś ukradnie mi bagaże w tym tłumie, było niemalże stuprocentowe. Podniosłam się zatem na nogi z zamiarem przejścia nie aż tak długiej trasy w stronę jednej z bardziej tłocznych ulic, gdzie mogłabym złapać jakimś cudem taksówkę.  
Droga, wydeptana przedtem przez innych, równie zdesperowanych jak i ja ludzi, była dosyć szeroka, także przejście nie było aż tak tragiczne, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Wyszedłszy jednak z owego śnieżnego labiryntu, ledwie powstrzymałam się przed upadkiem na kolana. Wiedziałam, że wyglądałam co najmniej źle - włosy, dawno temu już ułożone w kok, teraz musiały tworzyć jeden wielki nieład, oczy zaś od niewyspania były całe czerwone. Już miałam siadać na jednej z walizek, gdy nagle usłyszałam czyjś krzyk i przede mną zatrzymała się jedna z taksówek. Jedyne, co pamiętam dalej, to moment, gdy wsiadłam do ciepłego wewnątrz pojazdu i uczucie senności, które mną owładnęło.


End file.
